Secrets Revealed
by moony1
Summary: Trowa and Quatre revile their feelings for two people, but it is a major surprise to everyone. I worn all you Trowa/Quatre fans not to read this. you most likely won't like it. there is slight Yuri and Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter Title

Secrets Revealed

Chapter One: Freedom

By Moony

Hilde's eyes searched the scenery below. She sat in her hospital room. It was her last week here. She had awoken to hear that the earth and the colonies had finally come to a peaceful conclusion, but with the exception of so many lives, including Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise. No one had visited her since she had been here. This was one of the times she wished she had family. She didn't know how long she could stand being alone like this. A tear trickled down her cheek. How could it be that no one cared about her? She had spent months with Duo and he hadn't even tried to contact to her or the hospital to see how she was. She thought he had feelings for her. Apparently not. 

"Hello?" a voice asked at the door. "Is this Hilde Schbeiker's room?" Hilde quickly wiped away the tear and turned around. The girl standing at the door she knew all to well. Relena Peacecraft, or should she say Darlian. 

"Yes," Hilde whispered. "I'm Hilde Schbeiker." Until now she did not notice the flowers in Relena's hand. 

"Hi, I'm Relena Darlian, but I guess you already knew that," she said and looked down at the ground. "Can I come in? You looked very lonely in there all alone." 

"Sure. No one's going to stop you," Hilde replied. Relena reliantly stepped in and pulled up a chair beside Hilde. 

"Here," she showed Hilde the flowers. "These are for you. A get well present." Hilde took the flowers. 

"I heard about your brother. I'm sorry," Hilde said. "Thanks for the flowers." 

"Thank you. I do wish he had taken a better path, but I could not choose for him," Relena paused. She didn't like talking of her missing brother anymore. It hurt too much, so she quickly changed the subject back to Hilde. "I would have come sooner, but so much happened. I feel really bad. I'm sorry no one was there for you." 

"So am I," Hilde whispered and turned back to the window. 

"I talked to the doctors and you'll be leaving next week. I wanted to offer you something." Hilde looked back at Relena who was smiling. 'What a pretty smile. She seems like such a nice person. Why would she ever want Heero? Quatre seems more her style.' Hilde thought as she remembered Duo talking about how Relena ran after Heero and how it annoyed him. "I was thinking," Relena continued. "That you could come and stay with me on Earth. I need some company and," Relena leaned in closer and whispered. "Don't tell Dorothy, but she's driving me crazy!" Hilde smiled. She hadn't done that for a while. She defiantly liked Relena. She thought about staying with Relena. Well, she had no where else to go, why not? 

"Are you sure?" Hilde asked. 

"Of course! It would be wonderful to have you!" Relena replied. 

"Alright," Hilde smiled. "I'll stay with you." 

"Good. Then it's all settled," Relena smiled. "I'll have everything ready for you, but lets talk about something fun now. How would you like to go shopping?" Hilde thought about this. Shopping did sound like fun. "Sure. I mean, I don't have any money..." 

"Money is no matter. I'm paying for everything. Don't you worry." She leaned in again. "My daddy was rich and being princess of the Sank kingdom wasn't too bad either." Hilde laughed. Relena had a point. 

"I wish I could get out of here. This sounds like so much fun I don't think I can wait." 

"I might be able to help with that too," Relena said thoughtfully. "I'll talk to the doctor. I have a way in here too. Now don't think I'm a snob or a brown noser or something, but if I get you out it'll be well worth it." Hilde looked at her shocked. She never met anyone like Relena. Rich and nice, very, very uncommon. 

"You're an interesting person Relena. I think it will be fun." 

"Now let me go talk to you doctors. I may even get you out today, if that's okay." 

"Okay? That would be great!" Hilde exclaimed. 

"Okay then. I'll do my best. I'll be right back," Relena left the room. Hilde looked down at the flowers. She had been wrong. Some one did care. How odd that it was some one that didn't even know her. She didn't care. At least some one was here now. She sighed. She'd have to press one of these flowers to always remember Relena's kindness to her. Relena ran back in triumphantly. "I can get you out today. Pack your bags Hilde. You're coming home with me!" 

"What? Do you mean it! I, I can't believe it," Tears came up in Hilde's eyes. She didn't know that she could be so happy about leaving. Now she was going home. Her new home, Relena's home. 

* * * *

"How did you get me out?" Hilde asked as they drove home in Relena's pink limo. She found the color repulsive, but she didn't say anything. 

"Well, they said they had been waiting for some one to check you out, but since no one did they were just going to let you out." Hilde looked at her astonished. 

"I'm really glad that you came then. I was going to die in there!" Hilde exclaimed. 

"So am I. I wish I would have come sooner." The car stopped at the gates of Relena's estate. The doors opened and let the car through. "I hope you like your room. I had to call and tell them to get it ready." 

"Anything's better than a dreary old hospital room," Hilde replied. "And if I don't ever tell you later, Relena. Thank you. I mean it. It means a lot to me. You don't know how lonely it is not to have anyone." Relena couldn't stand it any longer. She had to ask about Duo. 

"Didn't Duo ever come to visit you?" She asked. The look on Hilde's face spoke volumes. Relena was sorry she asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"No, no," Hilde replied regaining her composure. "I don't know myself. I thought he would, but he never did. I guess I misinterpreted his feelings for me. I feel so stupid about it now." 

"Don't," Relena said automatically. "I mean look at me. I pine over Heero, and yes I know I act like a stalker some times, but I know someday he'll realize that I'm here and that I do care about him, or at least I hope so." Relena's smile looked hurt. Hilde felt guilty now. The car stopped and the butler opened the door for them. "Now when you meet Dorothy, just humor her. She's a little out there." Relena explained. She stepped out of the car. Dorothy came running out, but stopped abruptly when she saw Hilde get out. She now approached slowly. 

"Miss Relena, I've been waiting for you. Where did you go?" Dorothy asked. Relena was right. Dorothy was definitely weird. 'Look at those eye brows!' she thought to herself. 'If I was her I would grab a razor as fast as I could or something. It looks like she glues two chopsticks to her forehead!' Hilde did her best not to giggle in spite of herself. She'd have to get used to that. 

"This, Dorothy, is Hilde. She'll be staying with me for a while. She needs a friend right now," Relena explained. Dorothy looked stricken. "I'll talk to you later, Dorothy. I have to get Hilde settled in. come on Hilde. I'll show you your room." Relena passed Dorothy. When Hilde passed she got the darkest look from Dorothy she had ever seen. It almost out did Heero's stares. Hilde ran to catch up with Relena. 

"She gave me the evilest look!" Hilde whispered to Relena. 

"Let's wait till we get to your new room and then I'll explain," Relena said calmly. "I still can't believe that you didn't have any bags! We defiantly get you to the mall!" Relena opened a door to a room and walked in. Hilde followed. "This is your room." Relena announced. "Shut the door!" she whispered. Hilde did. "Now about Dorothy, I think she has feelings for me. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why. I have no answer, but I can assure you there is no way these feelings are mutual in that way." Relena explained in a whisper. "So just ignore her. I guess it's just like Heero and me, except I get to play Heero." Relena smiled. Hilde looked at her uneasily. That was definently weird. 

"Does that mean she might think that you and I are..." Hilde trailed off. 

"Maybe, I don't know. I have no idea what's running through that mind," Relena replied. She looked at a clock on the nightstand. "Oh nine already. I better get ready for bed and do my Heero calling," Relena joked. Hilde gave her a look "I'm kidding. I don't do that anymore. That's just retarded, although it might keep Dorothy away from me," Relena joked. Hilde laughed. 

"I'd do anything to keep her away from me! Did she glue chopsticks to her forehead or something?" Hilde asked. Relena broke out laughing. 

"I don't think so," she said between laughs. "Now get some sleep. I just hope she doesn't follow us to the mall tomorrow." 

"Me too, but if she does I just might buy some face wax for her and tell her to get rid of those chopsticks," Hilde laughed. 

"Yeah," Relena laughed and opened the door. "Good night Hilde," she said in a seductive voice right after she winked to Hilde that she was joking. 

"Good night Relena," Hilde mocked. Relena shut the door. Hilde giggled some more than got into bed, but didn't fall asleep right away. She thought about everything that had happened that day and about Duo. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she did know she didn't want to face him just yet. She sighed and rolled over. After that sleep came quickly. 


	2. Secrets Revealed II

Secrets Revealed

Chapter Two: A Different Path

By Moony

Hilde couldn't believe how much fun she had at the mall with Relena. They shopped and shopped. Hilde got a new bathing suit. It was a hunter green. Hilde loved it. Relena had insisted on a two piece, because as she said, "you're so skinny and cute! You'd make that thing look so good!" Hilde laughed. She hadn't had a complement in a while. It felt good. The tried on more clothes. They eventually came home with twenty bags. They both went to sleep after a long conversation at dinner. Dorothy just watched. 

* * * *

"Hilde, get up! Don't you want to go swimming?" Relena begged trying to get Hilde up. She was a heavy sleeper. 

"Alright, I'm up!" Hilde yelled and pulled a pillow over her head. 

"That doesn't look up to me!" Relena yelled and took the pillow off her head and hit her with it. Hilde looked up at her. 

"That's it!" Hilde yelled and grabbed the other pillow beside her. "This is war!" She hit Relena with the other pillow. Relena screamed and hit her back. Soon they were on the bed screaming and hitting each other with pillows, but they were interrupted by a knock on the open door. Relena heard it, but Hilde didn't. Relena looked over at the door. She had a horrified look on her face. Hilde didn't look she hit Relena one more time in the back of the head when she noticed Relena wasn't fighting back. She looked over where Relena was staring. There stood Duo and Quatre. Both of them were laughing. Relena dropped the pillow and jumped off the bed, regaining her composure. 

"Um," she choked. "I didn't expect you here." Duo burst out laughing. Quatre giggled a little. 

"I'm sorry, Relena. We should have called," Quatre admitted. 

"Well, lets go down stairs and, and let Hilde get dressed," Relena offered. Quatre nodded and followed her. Duo was still laughing. Quatre grabbed Duo's ear and pulled him along. 

"Come on Duo. She doesn't want you watching her get dressed," Quatre explained. 

"But I do!" Duo joked. He didn't know how it made Hilde's heart leap and ache at the same time. She jumped off the bed and shut the door. She got on one of the new outfits that Relena bought her. She put her bathing suit on under it, because she saw that Relena had done the same and Hilde did want to swim. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown out. It was at her chin and all around her head now. She looked beautiful, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. How could she? No one had ever called her beautiful. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to Relena's kitchen. Quatre and Relena were talking as Quatre ate an apple. Duo sat at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Trowa was there too. He was cooking. Hilde could smell it now. She looked over at Quatre and Relena. She was shocked to see the way Quatre was staring at Relena. She found it so odd. She looked over at Duo, who was staring at her. He turned away quickly and looked back down at his plate. Hilde couldn't stand this. She turned to leave, but when she did Dorothy was right behind her. She jumped and ran to the table and sat. Hilde would rather deal with Duo before she walked past Dorothy. That girl was really weird. 

"Good morning, Miss Relena," Dorothy said, interrupting Quatre in mid-sentence. 

"Good morning, Dorothy. Look who decided to drop in, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo. Isn't that nice?" Relena smiled. Dorothy eye's darkened. 

"Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "Lovely." Hilde wanted to laugh. She loved it when Dorothy got pissed. 

"Who wants breakfast? It's done," Trowa announced. 

"Me!" Duo yelled. 

"Well, I know you do!" Trowa said. "I was talking to everyone else." 

"I do," Dorothy said and walked over and got a plate. Duo followed eagerly. Hilde got up too. She was a little hungry. 

"No thanks, Trowa. I know you're a really good cook, but I just can't eat in the morning," Relena explained. "I'm going to go to the library." Quatre followed her without saying a word. Hilde was confused and curious, but didn't ask anyone. Everyone got their food and sat down at the table. Duo was already digging in by the time Dorothy got there. Hilde sat down. She remembered how he used to eat. He was a pig. Hilde sighed. She thought of the days that she had spent living with Duo. They had gotten so close. If it hadn't been for him being called to duty, they would have slept together that night. She twisted an egg around her fork. 

"Are you going to eat that?" Duo asked suddenly interrupting Hilde's thoughts. She looked up at Duo's eager look. She burst out laughing. 

"No, no of course not!" She whaled and pushed the plate toward him. 

* * * *

"Quatre you can't keep doing this to me," Relena whispered in the library. 

"I'm sorry Relena. I can't help it. I need to know. I, I'm dying without you," he whispered. Relena looked at him, her eyes welding up with tears. 

"Please Quatre. I don't want to hurt you." 

"Then don't Darling. Please I, I don't know what else to say." Quatre took Relena's hands. "I love you Relena." Relena's eyes got big with shock. 

"How could you love me?" She asked with a weak laugh. 

"Easily," he whispered and pulled Relena to him. Quatre bent down and kissed Relena softly. Relena pulled out quickly. 

"Quatre!" She cried and took a step back. Quatre filled the space between them. He caressed her cheek. Relena gave a moan of defeat and pulled his lips down to hers. She ran her hand up the back of his neck, finding the beginning of his hair. She rustled it and he put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. He also found the back of her neck and her hair.

* * * *

Hilde watched Duo scarf down her breakfast with amusement. Dorothy on the other hand found it disgusting and made a note to say so. 

"You are the most revolting person I have ever met. Haven't you ever heard of manners?" She asked was a mortified look on her face. 

"Duo doesn't even know the meaning of manners," Trowa said and took a drink of his Coffee and leaned on the counter. 

"Huh?" Duo asked and looked up at Dorothy with egg all over his face. "Did you say something?" 

"You are abhorrent!" She cried and stormed out of the room. 

"Trowa, what does abhorrent mean?" Duo asked. Trowa was chuckling, which he didn't do often. 

"You better explain it to him Hilde. I'm going out side," Trowa said and walked out. Duo looked over at Hilde. She handed him a napkin. 

"It means revolting, or gross," she smiled. 

"Oh," he nodded and wiped his face. "Well, I never said I wasn't." Hilde giggled. 

"Neither did anyone else," she replied. "How have you been, Duo?" Duo looked at her and sighed. 

"I've been alright. Without the war going on it's been pretty boring," Duo replied. 

"Oh I'm sure you find ways to keep yourself busy. Where has Heero been?" Hilde asked. She knew Duo had something for Heero. Duo looked a little shocked. He didn't understand why or how Hilde knew about him and Heero "Um, I saw him last month, but I have no idea where he is now. I rarely do. He just kinda pops in and out," 

"I'm sure he does," Hilde mumbled and turned away from his gaze. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked and leaned up. He hoped she didn't know. 

"You know very well what I mean! It's a good thing Relena doesn't though. It would break her heart! But that would make you happy wouldn't it, Duo. Then you'd have Heero all to yourself!" Hilde cried tears appearing in her eyes. Hilde stood up. "And, and I hope you make each other happy!" Duo stood up now. 

"Hilde you're crazy!" Duo cried. 'Damn it!' Duo thought. 'She knows, but how?' 

"I'm crazy? I'm crazy!" Hilde exaggerated and mocked. "You've got yourself mixed up again Duo Maxwell! You're the one who's crazy and stupid to never see something that was right in front of you!" Hilde headed out of the room and turned right as she reached the doorway. "Your loss, Duo. Heero could never give you what I could have, but it's too late now. See you around Duo, but I'll do my best not to." She walked out of the room tears spilling over her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. Duo sat stunned at the table. 

"If I were you, Duo, I'd go after her," Trowa said. He had been there the whole time. 

"Well you're not me!" Duo replied frustrated. 

"No, I guess not, but this proves you're the biggest fool in this universe," Trowa said humbly. 

"Shut up!" Duo yelled and slammed his fist down on the table. Trowa shrugged. 

'What an idiot,' Trowa thought. 'I would jump on an opportunity to be with her...' 

* * * *

Relena ran out of the library. What had she just done? She never thought that she'd do something like she had just done with Quatre. Hadn't she promised herself for Heero? Not that she had given up her flower. (Note: flower is my word for virginity). She needed to take a swim. That would clear her mind. She ran down the hall to the indoor pool. Quatre walked out of the library. What had he gotten himself into? What would Heero think? Would peace inside the Gundam Pilots be destroyed because of a mere girl? It didn't matter. She was worth it. Quatre smiled to himself and walked after Relena slowly. 

* * * *

Hilde had run to the pool. She needed to cool down her burning mind. She pulled off her top layer of clothes revealing her new swimsuit. She dove into the pool. She came back up and took a deep breath of air that her lungs were yearning for. She pulled her hair back and opened her eyes. She looked over to see Relena with tears running down her face. 

"Relena!" Hilde cried and swam to the side of the pool that Relena was standing on. "What's the matter?" she asked and pulled herself up on the side. Relena plopped down beside her. 

"I can't say," she whispered. She off took her clothes with her bathing suit under it and stood up. 

"Why not?" Hilde asked. 

"I, I just can't," Relena whispered. Hilde didn't need this. She stood up. 

"Fine Relena. If you won't tell me I'll just leave!" Hilde replied. 

"No, please," Relena sighed. "I didn't..." Relena trailed off and reached for Hilde. 

"I'm sorry, Relena," Hilde's eyes softened. "I'm being terrible, but I think I need some alone time and so do you." 

"You're right Hilde. Could you do me a favor and lock the doors? I don't need Dorothy walking in on me," Relena smiled. Hilde nodded and walked to the door and locked them. She was shutting them right after she stepped out, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from closing them completely. She looked back and saw Quatre. He put the hand that had been on her shoulder on the door and opened it back up. 

"She doesn't want to be disturbed," Hilde whispered in protest. Quatre put his other hand to his lips with his pointer finger up and gave her the quiet sign and smiled. Hilde looked uneasily at him. He gently pushed her aside and stepped in and shut the door. What ever Quatre was planning Hilde couldn't stop now. Those doors were closed and locked. Relena was out of luck. 

"What are you doing?" a voice that Hilde hated said. Hilde turned around and saw Dorothy. 

"Nothing that concerns you," Hilde snapped back 

"It is if it has to do with Miss Relena." 

"No it's not, but I'm not going to let you nag me about it. Quatre is in there with Relena. The door is locked, so _you_ won't be able to interrupt them." 

"What are they doing?" Dorothy looked horrified. 

"How the hell should I know?" Hilde asked and walked past Dorothy. "I guess you'll never know." Hilde smirked and walked to her room. Now things were getting better. While she was swimming she had decided that it was time to move on with her life and play the field. Duo was no longer a part of her life. She opened the door to her room and began to walk in, but stopped abruptly when she saw Trowa sitting on her bed. 

"Trowa!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" 

"Waiting for you," he said and got off the bed coming toward her. "Shut the door," he whispered. Hilde gulped and did so. He was face to face with her. "Now we can get down to business." 

* * * *

Relena sat on the stairs in her pool at the shallow end splashing the water with her feet. She thought she was alone, alone to think. Alone to finally be in peace, but she wasn't. Quatre watched her for a while in awe of her beauty. She stood up and brushed her hair back with her hand. Her body twisted just so every curve on her body was displayed to Quatre. He felt a rustle in his pants. Relena dived gently into the water and swam to the middle of the pool under the water. She pulled up and took a deep breath, then swam to the side of the pool where the latter was. She pulled herself up. Quatre watched, but didn't know how much longer he could take just looking. He wanted her bad, but he planned on waiting until she noticed him. Relena's bathing suit stuck tightly to her body. Quatre knew the water must have been cold when he saw one of her breast. She pulled herself completely up and turned. She looked strait into his eyes in utter shock. 

"Qu, Quatre, what are you doing here?" she questioned. Quatre nearly ran to become face to face with her. He smiled. "Well?" 

"Well what? I didn't know I couldn't see you," he said. Relena turned away suddenly. 

"Quatre, I, Heero..." Relena trailed off. Quatre grabbed Relena's wrist and twirled her back around to face him. His face was hard and unhappy. 

"He doesn't matter. God knows where he is, and don't you think if he did care about you he'd come and see you? How long has it been Relena? Six months, nine months, a year?" he retorted. Relena's eyes filled with tears. He had thrown in her face what she had been trying not to think about. She knew he was right. Heero cared nothing for her. She gave a slight wail and fell into Quatre's loving embrace. 

* * * *

Trowa grabbed Hilde and pulled his mouth onto hers. Hilde was utterly shocked. She didn't understand how or why Trowa was doing this. She pulled out and pushed him back. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" she cried. Trowa stepped farther back. 

"I saw your fight with Duo. I think he's an idiot. He's lost a lot, losing you, and he doesn't even realize it," Trowa said. 

"Is it true then? He and Heero are..." Hilde asked. 

"As far as I know yes. Every time Heero shows up they share a room," Trowa sighed. Hilde gasped. 

"Oh my God!" she cried and put her hand over her mouth. She turned away quickly. "That's disgusting," she whispered. Trowa put his hands on her shoulders. She turned and looked at him. "I heard that you and Quatre were..." 

Trowa smiled, "No. Every one thought that, but we are only friends, no brothers. We are able to tell each other everything." 

"Then maybe you can answer something for me." 

"What?" Trowa asked. 

"Before I came in here I had come from the pool. Relena was in there and told me to lock the doors so she could be alone, well, Quatre stopped me and got inside then shut the doors. And when Relena was in there with me she had been crying and wouldn't tell me why." Trowa's eyes got big. 

"Oh no!" Trowa said and grabbed Hilde's hand. "We have to get in there now!" he pulled the door open and dragged Hilde down the hall, but they were stopped by Duo, who saw them holding hands. 

"What the hell is this?" he yelled and pointed that their hands locked together. 

* * * *

Quatre's kisses were soft and sweet on Relena's lips. He gently stroked her wet hair. His white shirt was soaked from Relena's bathing suit, but Quatre didn't care. Relena pulled out of the kiss and took a deep breath and licked her lips. She looked into Quatre's beautiful green eyes. 

"Quatre, what do I do now?" she asked. He pulled her hair back gently. 

"Be with me forever," he replied. Relena smiled and buried her face into Quatre's chest. 

"Of course," She sighed happily. "But," she looked up at him. "What are we going to do about Heero?" 

"We won't even worry about it. There's nothing he can do. He lost the greatest gift ever laid before him and he didn't clam it. I got you and I am the happiest man in the world," Quatre put two fingers under Relena's chin and forced her face up to his. He kissed her gently. "Let's go." He took her hand and headed to the door. The door opened and they began walking out, but stopped suddenly when they saw Duo yelling at Trowa and Hilde. He looked over at them They released hands quickly. 

"What? What's going on?" he cried. Relena and Quatre were confused. Relena looked over at Hilde and Trowa. They were holding hands! She saw Hilde give her and uneasy look. 

"Duo please," Relena began. "What are you talking about?" 

"This!" Duo flung his hand at Trowa and Hilde's locked hands. "And, and you two!" he pointed at Relena and Quatre. "There's something going on here and I want to know what it is!" Relena looked at Quatre. He smiled and she nodded. 

"Duo, Relena and I have decided something," Quatre smiled. He took Relena's hand. "We care about each other dearly and we want to be together." Duo gave his normal dumbfounded look. Dorothy came up behind him. 

"Miss Relena, I had no idea..." She said quietly. Relena smiled. 

"Now lets have everyone go in the kitchen and talk this all out in a few minutes. I think that Hilde and I need time to change," Relena offered. She walked off with Quatre linked to her. He turned and looked at the group as they watched Relena drag Quatre down the hall. He gave them a grin and shrugged. Hilde began laughing. Everyone looked at her, but Trowa smiled. Hilde looked up at him. Their hands were still together. Duo's muscles tightened. His anger was stirring. He didn't understand it though. Why was he becoming so upset? He was in love with Heero, not Hilde, so why was it causing every nerve in his body to go on end when Trowa touched her? He stormed off into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He hoped that Heero did not have the same reaction with Relena when Quatre touched her, because apparently those two were going to be doing a lot of touching. Dorothy came in and sat down tears running down her face. 

"Dorothy?" Duo asked. 

"Oh leave me alone you sick fag!" she wailed. Duo was shocked. Did she know too? Who all did really know about Heero and Him? "What's wrong Dorothy? You never cry. You can't cry. It's like you're immune to it or something." 

"Well I sure as hell can now!" Dorothy cried. "I, I can't believe I was so stupid to think that Relena would have feelings for me!" Duo was again surprised. Who was she calling a fag? 

"Huh?" Duo asked. "Relena and you? Well, that would have seemed more likely than her and Quatre, but Hilde and Trowa..." Duo buried his face in his hands. 

"There's a party tonight," Dorothy began. "If I, if I get Heero here he'll screw everything with Quatre and Relena. She'll fall head over heels for him like she always does. I, I have to get him here!" She ran out of the room quickly. Duo wanted to follow her. If there was one person that he didn't want here it was Heero, but Duo knew there was no way Dorothy could get him here... or could she?


	3. Secrets Revealed III

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3: Uneasy Gundams

By Moony

"What do you think of this?" Relena asked Quatre as she put a dress up to her body. 

"Relena I'm not the one to ask," Quatre smiled. "I think you look good in anything." Relena dropped the dress. She was still wearing her bathing suit. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. 

"You are the sweetest. Why did I not go after you before?" Relena sighed. Quatre wrapped his arms around her. Relena positioned herself in his lap. 

"The question is, why didn't I go after you sooner?" Quatre smiled and pulled Relena down to kiss him. "I better go and let you get dressed. We still need to meet in the kitchen." 

"Yes," Relena got serious. "I do wonder what Hilde and Trowa were doing. Duo was pretty mad. Why?" Quatre 

gave her an uneasy look. "Do you know?" "I think I might, just a little. This is going to be a little hard on you." 

"I'm okay, as long as it doesn't have to do with you," Relena snuggled closer to Quatre. 

"Okay, well, I know Hilde was in love with Duo, right," Quatre said. Relena nodded. "Well, maybe Trowa's had some stored up feelings for her and since Duo is with Heero," Relena looked up at him. "Yes, they're gay." Relena put her head back down on Quatre's chest and Quatre went on. "Well, when Duo found Hilde, who was in love with him, with Trowa he just had a weird storm of jealously." 

"Does that mean that Heero might with us?" Relena asked. 

"I don't know. No one knows what Heero feels and what he chooses to show. If he does let's hope it's one of those locked up feelings that will never come out. Duo on the other hand, is going to be a problem. Of course we could be mistaken about Hilde and Trowa. They could just be friends. I don't know." 

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to talk to Hilde. As a matter of fact how about you send her in here. I can shoot down to birds with one stone..." Relena paused. "That doesn't sound very pacifist, does it?" Quatre smiled as Relena got off his lap. He stood up. 

"I'll send Hilde in and remember, I don't care what you wear. You look breath taking in anything." Quatre smiled. Relena walked up to him and stood on her tiptoe to hug him. 

"What about with nothing at all?" She whispered and pulled out. She smiled at him and walked back in her huge closet. Quatre grinned and left.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hilde was in her room. She was picking out a dress for tonight. Relena had insisted on her getting about twenty formal dresses. There was a knock on her door. She didn't know if she wanted to answer it. She took a deep breath and sat the dress she had been looking at on the bed and walked over to the door. 

"Who is it?" she called through the door. 

"It's Quatre," the door replied. 

"Hold on for just a sec." Hilde grabbed her green rob and wrapped it around her. She tied the ends together and opened the door. Quatre smiled and said, "Relena wants to see you. She wants you to help her pick out her dress." "Oh, well good. I was needing some help with my dresses too," Hilde replied. "Thanks. I'll be down there in just a little while." 

"Okay. Thanks Hilde," Quatre replied and walked off. Hilde picked out her four favorite dresses and headed down to Relena's room as quick as she could. She didn't want anymore confrontations. She knocked on Relena's door. Relena answered it in her pink rob. 

"Hello Hilde. How are you? Oh, you brought some of your dresses. Great! Come in," Relena cried and pulled Hilde into her room. Hilde laughed at Relena's enthusiasm. "We're going to have to get some servants in here to do our hair and make up. They do wonders!" 

"I don't think that will help me," Hilde sighed placed her dressed on the bed then sat down herself. 

"Don't be silly," Relena said and sat down beside Hilde. "You are beautiful. Now lets find a dress that highlights that beauty even more." She went and picked up the phone. "Yes, I need some of my ladies up here. I have another woman with me, so make sure I have enough. Yes good thank you." She hung up the phone and smiled at Hilde. They'll be here in a minute. Now let's get you a dress." She spread the dresses out on the bed. "Hum," she put her finger on her cheek deciding what dress was best. "Stand up Hilde." Hilde did and Relena grabbed a white dress with lace arms. The dress was too long for Hilde and she knew it, but Relena apparently didn't. 

"Relena, it's kinda too long," Hilde tried to explain. 

"Can you do this?" Relena pulled her hand out in front of her like she was carrying her dress. 

"Yes," Hilde said uneasily. 

"Then," Relena smiled. "The dress is not too long." Hilde rolled her eyes and smiled. "This dress is going to look amazing on you!" Hilde sighed. "Well, put it on. I know you'll love it when you see it on." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Trowa was tying his tie. He always wore the old western style. Quatre walked in. 

"I'm so bloody nervous," Quatre whispered. 

"Why?" Trowa asked. 

"What if Heero shows up? What will he do?" Quatre replied. 

"Quatre don't worry about it. If Relena's happy Heero shouldn't do anything. If anything he'll be glad that Relena's stopped hanging all over him," Trowa replied. Quatre gave him an unhappy look, but then let fall. 

"I guess you're right, but what's going on with you and Hilde?" Quatre asked. 

"I'm not really sure honestly. I just saw her fighting with Duo and I just had these feelings. I had to see her and tell her not to deal with Duo any more and that there was some one better for her some where, but I didn't think I meant myself. I don't know anymore. I don't under stand why Duo reacted like he did, anyway, tonight will be nice. I'm hoping that Hilde feels the same for me as I do for her." 

"I'm sure, Trowa, that she will if she doesn't already. I mean what woman wouldn't love a knight in shining armor to save her from a lost love?" 

"A woman who loves some one else. Quatre are you sure about Relena? Are you sure that she does not love Heero anymore and now loves you?" 

"She hasn't said she loves me, but she knows I love her and Heero doesn't and that she will be happier with me than Heero," Quatre replied. 

"I hope you're right," Trowa replied. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hilde looked at herself in the mirror amazed. What wonders those women could do. Relena had been right about the dress. It looked stunning on her. Relena, with Hilde's help, eventually chose a light blue evening gown. The dress had a low cut on the top, but Hilde had insisted on it and said if Relena got in trouble for it she could blame it on Hilde. There was a knock on the door. 

"Oh," Relena sighed as she put in her last earring. "It's time!" Hilde smiled and got up. "Hilde you look lovely." Relena smiled as the servant opened the door. She fumbled with her tiny purse. Quatre stood out side the door with his hands in his pockets looking nervously. Trowa was behind him trying to look calm and cool. 

"Hi!" Quatre smiled. "You both look beautiful!" He offered his arm to Relena. She took it. The two began walking down the hall. Quatre bent down so only Relena heard him. "I've decided what I think you would look best in," he whispered. Relena looked up him for the answer. "Nothing at all." She looked at him a little shocked, but then smiled. She leaned up to him. 

"I guess we'll see tonight," she replied. Quatre stopped and pulled Relena up to him and kissed her. 

"Oh I love you," he whispered. Relena smiled, but didn't answer. They began walking again. Trowa reluctantly offered his arm to Hilde and she reluctantly took it. They began walking down the hall after Relena and Quatre. 

"Um, you look lovely Hilde," Trowa said. 

"Thank you. You look, um, handsome tonight too," Hilde replied. Trowa nodded and began walking down the hall. They entered the ballroom at the top of a huge flight of stairs. Hilde saw Relena dancing with Quatre her eyes fill with passion and love. Hilde was glad for Relena. Heero was a major jerk and as far as she was concerned, Duo and Heero were made for each other. She looked up at Trowa. Maybe this guy beside her was just what she needed after all. She squeezed his arm and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, but she knew that was just who Trowa was. She had a sudden flash back when Duo was staying with her. They had gone to the circus and they saw the lion act. She remembered telling Duo that she could go for a guy like that. That guy turned out to be Trowa. How odd. Maybe destiny was playing with her and leading her to who she needed after all. The walked down the stairs and tried to get to a table, but the dancers got in the way. "How about we just dance?" she offered. The two set up for the waltz and began dancing. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Relena was in heaven. She looked into Quatre's eyes. How she did care about him, but she wasn't sure of love. Could it be that easy to forget about Heero? If it had been why hadn't she done it sooner? 

"Quatre could we sit down now? I'm a little tired," Relena whispered. Quatre smiled and nodded. He led her over to a table. He helped her into her chair. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Quatre asked. 

"That would be nice," Relena replied. 

"Okay then. I'll go find a waiter." Quatre went looking for one. Relena watched the dancers. It was such a beautiful ball. She saw Hilde dancing with Trowa. 'That's who Hilde belongs with,' Relena thought. She smiled to herself. She looked father down where some tables were. Duo was watching Hilde and Trowa too. 'Trouble,' Relena thought. She thought it might be good if she went and sat Duo strait right then, but then thought better of it, because it wasn't her place. It was Hilde and Trowa's place. She looked farther and saw Dorothy staring at her and smiling evilly. What was that woman up to? Quatre came back with two drinks. He sat hers in front of her. 

"Thank you," she sighed. "Look at them Quatre. They're so perfect together and doesn't Hilde just look breathtaking?" Quatre looked over at Trowa and Hilde. Trowa looked happy, even though he wasn't smiling. Quatre knew Trowa well and knew when Trowa was happy. 

"Yes, Trowa's so happy with her, and Hilde looks happy as well. Did you pick that dress out for her?" Quatre replied. 

"Yes, but she makes the dress look beautiful." Quatre nodded in agreement and took a sip of his wine. "Do you want to dance now?" 

"That would be wonderful," Relena smiled. Quatre put down his drink and stood up and offered his hand to help Relena up. She took it and they flew into the crowd of dancing people. The music suddenly got very slow and Relena rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. She gave out a light sigh of realization. "Quatre," she whispered. "I love you." Quatre pulled her off his shoulder and looked at her, but couldn't answer, because a man busted into the room holding a gun. Relena looked over and gasped. It was Heero. Wufei came flying in behind him with a karate kick. 

"I will destroy all that is unjust!" He cried. Relena ran over with Quatre attached to her hand. 

"What are you two doing here?" she cried. Heero looked around, along with Wufei then he looked at Relena's face. 

"Baka, you tricked me!" he cried. "What?" Relena cried. "I did not!" 

"Woman that was low. You are pitiful!" Wufei said. 

"Both of you shut up!" Quatre said angry. Hilde, Duo, and Trowa were now over with them. "Can we please go somewhere else and talk about this and not interrupt the ball?" Quatre offered. 

"Yes," Relena agreed and began walking off. The inter ball was watching them. She looked over at them. "I'm sorry," she announced. "Keep dancing and have fun. I will be right back." She gripped Quatre's hand tightly and walked into the closest room. Once everyone was in there she shut the door. She noticed Dorothy wasn't there. That was odd. Dorothy was always in a meeting like this one. 

"Now what's going on?" Trowa began. 

"I got an e-mail from her," Heero said and pointed at Relena. "It said the kingdom was being attacked and Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were in trouble, but it was just a selfish trick to get me to her ball!" 

"I did not!" Relena cried. "I haven't been on a computer all day, and even if I had been you would have been the last person I e-mail! I didn't even want you here!" 

"Lying woman!" Wufei cried. 

"If Relena said she didn't then she didn't!" Quatre said sternly and squeezed Relena's hand to show her he was on her side. Wufei snorted. 

"When was this e-mail written?" Hilde asked. 

"Six o-three this afternoon," Heero replied. 

"Well, then it defiantly wasn't Relena," Quatre said. 

"Yes I was in my room with Quatre," Relena said. Heero raised an eyebrow and Wufei looked at them. 

"What were you doing in there?" Wufei asked. 

"He was um, helping me pick out a dress for this evening," Relena blushed. 

"Well, if it wasn't Relena some one had to have done it," Trowa said quietly. The whole group looked at Duo. His eyes got big. 

"Oh no! It wasn't me!" He cried. "But I remember Dorothy saying she was going to get Heero here some how and she ran off!" Relena looked at Hilde. They both gave each other the same look, why would she do that?" 

"I'll get Dorothy in here now!" Wufei said and pulled out his sword. 

"If you interrupt my ball one more time I'll take that sword from you and destroy Natoku!" Relena called after him as he ran out of the room back into the ball. He soon came back with Dorothy by her ear. He thew her into the room. 

"Why did you do it, Dorothy?" Relena asked. 

"Because," Dorothy said as she got up. "You'd forget about Quatre and go running to Heero and he'd run from you and I'd have to comfort you then maybe you'd fall in love with me." The group gasped, even Heero. 

"Well, Dorothy, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I love Quatre and I am not leaving him for anyone," Relena said and smiled at Quatre. He pulled her to him and covered her with kisses. 

"I love you," he said between each kiss. Hilde grabbed Trowa's hand. He looked down at her. 

"Hay, let's get out of here and talk. I have something important to tell you," Hilde whispered to him. He nodded. 

"We're leaving," Trowa said. "But I think you owe Relena an apologies all three of you!" Quatre stopped kissing Relena and the two looked at Heero, Wufei and Dorothy. 

"I'm sorry," Wufei mumbled. 

"I'm sorry Miss Relena. Your happiness is all that should really matter," Dorothy sighed. Heero said nothing. 

"Heero?" Trowa said. Heero gave him an I hate you look. 

"You better do it!" Wufei Cried and pulled out his sword. 

'I'm, um, ur, sorry," He said. Wufei put his sword away. 

"All apologies excepted. Now let's get back to the party hum?" Relena smiled. 

"Wait," Quatre said and grabbed Relena's left hand and got down on one knee. "Relena Darlian Peacecraft, will you marry me? He pulled out a tiny box and opened it. And there was the biggest diamond Relena ever saw. 

"Oh," her eye filled with tears. "I, yes! Yes Quatre I will!" He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up tears were running down Relena's face. They hugged. Duo looked over at Heero and saw how tense and tight Heero's features were all of a sudden. He looked at Dorothy. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they didn't spill over. Duo got up and put his arm around Heero. Heero looked at him. 

"Hay bud, I lost my girl too," he said as he watched Hilde and Trowa leave the room. 

"All this lovie dovie stuff is making me sick!" Wufei snorted. 

"I know!" Dorothy said to him. "Hay can I came to the battle field. I'm not a normal woman! I almost killed Quatre!" Wufei thought for a moment. 

"Sure why not?" he said and the two walked out. Relena and Quatre ran out of the room giggling and kissing. Duo and Heero were the only ones left in the room. 

"We just did something really stupid huh, Duo," Heero said. 

"Yep. We just gave up the best women in the world to two guys we thought were gay," Duo said quietly. "All well, let's go get a drink." 

"No way!" Heero said. "Every time I come over you get me drunk and I pass out and I have no idea what happens. No way!" Duo blushed, well, at least Heero didn't know his little secret. 

****

The End


End file.
